lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Universe 6's Tournament Team
'''Universe 6's Tournament Team '''is a team of 8 warriors from Universe 6, selected specifically by Mooshi and Vados to compete with those from Universe 7. The team consists of 6 members of the Ice-Jin race and Planet Freiz, 1 Saiyan of Planet Sadal, and a mysterious alien. Members Mandar the Vagrant Ice-Jin '''Mandar '''is a homeless Ice-Jin, living in the only dry area of Planet Freiz known as the forbidden desert. Mandar's body is green and yellow, with 2 big black horns on either side of his head, and 2 smaller horns under those in a green color. He wears red rag-like clothes. During his childhood, Mandar was always mischievous, and when he grew up, he was exiled due to his crimes. He is an Ice-Jin of significant power and was sought out by Vados. Kool the Prodigy Ice-Ji '''Kool '''is known as a prodigy to the Prince of the Ice-Jins. Being extremely young, he has been known to be advanced in many forms of battle. Kool is very short and skinny, with a pale purple body and purple jewel like areas on his body similar to Frieza. He has short black horns due to his young age. Kool has been trained by Prince Kold himself, and was sought out by Vados along with the Prince. Elery the Saiyan Elite '''Elery '''is a Saiyan from Planet Sadal who is known as a very high standing Elite warrior. Although not the highest rank, he was the only available Saiyan to participate in training and the tournament. Elery is tall and stocky with short spiky hair, he wears Universe 6 Saiyan Armor similar to Cabba. Elery comes from a good background, growing up under elite saiyans, he was never forced to be a warrior but found it as a passion. When he became an adult, he followed his dream in becoming a soldier. He was sought out by Vados '''and '''Mooshi when news of his bravery got out after a botched military raid. Wasabi the Mysterious Alien Not much is know of '''Wasabi '''except for the fact that he is mysterious. Wasabi was found living in a bamboo forest on a small moon-sized planet. Wasabi has been noted as strong and aggressive, even trying to attack Mooshi with belief in his strength until proven otherwise by a gut punch. Wasabi has never spoken english to either Vados nor Mooshi. Wasabi is a green alien without hair, nor a nose. He has very small black eyes and pink markings on either cheek. He wears a strange outfit, with a cape, vest and no shoes. He was sought out after readings of his power level was sensed by Vados. Cicero the Jester Ice-Jin '''Cicero '''is the Jester to the King of the Ice-Jins. He can never be serious, or be taken serious. He is essentially an annoyance to many, howevr is exceptional in combat. He is likely the weakest member, and possibly the smartest however. Cicero is at the peak of life at about 30 years old, however is smaller than most Ice-Jins, being matched in size with even Kool. Cicero's background is unknown but he was very poor growing up, but found a liking in comedy. He was recruited into the military, and after a grave injury, he was found by the king, and taken as a jester. He annoyed Mooshi during the recruiting of Kold and Kool enough to the point where Mooshi almost destroyed him. Cicero has an orange body, and wears clothes of very different colors, not matching one bit. He has a dark blue nose which is likely dyed. Vados seen his potential and recruited him also. Calidum the Burning Spirit of Planet Freiz '''Calidum '''is an Ice-Jin warrior with a fiery passion to fight, and hefty anger management problems. When upset, Calidum's power multiplies and his body heat rises greatly, often causing for him to cool himself within water. This causes him to live next to a water fall, where he trains, thinking of his past failures and problems. Calidum is considered by Vados the most dangerous of the 8, and Mooshi takes a vivid interest in him, wondering just how strong his anger could make him. Calidum has a white bio-armor, and a bright red skin tone. He looks like Cooler in his final form, and is likely in his final form. He was sought out by Vados who followed up on rumors of a fire spirit living by a great waterfall. Ycicle the Ice-Jin Commander '''Ycicle '''is an Ice-Jin commander in the Ice-Jin Special Forces. He runs a group known as the Ice Force which only allows in the greatest of warriors. He is known as extremely powerful, and very strict. Often killing members of his own group due to lack of coordination. He has an unusual ability to freeze an oponent's brain, blocking off thoughts. Ycicle has a round head with no horns like Frieza's final form, likely showing that he is in his 4th form. He is a turqoise blue color, with white bio armor, and black skin. He was sought out by Mooshi and Vados after destroying a planet himself as Mooshi arrived to do so herself. Kold the Prince to the Ice-Jin Race '''Kold '''is an elite Ice-Jin and prince to the entire race. Kold is likely the strongest member of the team, and has the highest ammount of respect on the team by others. He has an extreme influence, some may say even more than his father the king. He has trained a mere child to rival the power of a super saiyan, and has carried out several successful missions against space pirates. He is very tall with giant black horns similar to King Cold and Second Form Frieza, implying he is in his second form. He is purple and wears a blue training suit instead of bio-armor. He was sought out by Vados along with Kool, and Cicero. History Gallery C9hZC5vUQAEPwVk.jpg|Mandar the Vagrant Ice-Jin C9hZDIlVYAAuEaW.jpg|Kool, the Prodigy Ice Jin C9hZDnbVwAASfq4.jpg|Elery the Saiyan Elite C9hZEAdUAAACcZ1.jpg|Wasabi the mysterious alien C9hZJ81V0AEXi4F.jpg|Cicero the Jester Ice-Jin C9hZJHGUQAAIDSF.jpg|Calidum the burning spirit of Planet Freiz C9hZJqjV0AA1U4f.jpg|Ycicle the Ice Jin Commander C9hZJZDUIAEDFMF.jpg|Kold the Prince to the Ice Jin race Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II